Revolt risk (Europa Universalis II)
In Europa Universalis II, Revolt risk is the chance that a city will have a rebellion each time it faces a rebellion check. Revolt risk is often abbreviated RR. Revolt risk is commonly used to label two different (though closely related) things. One is the net revolt risk for a city, as in, "The RR in Thrace was 20%!". The other is the specific revolt risk addition or subtraction caused by some specific cause (see below): "The event gave me +24 RR for 10 years!" This article refers to individual causes of revolt risk as "revolt risk"; we use "net revolt risk" for the per-city sum of individual RR factors. Incidentally, both sorts of revolt risk really ought to be called "rebellion risk", since they are about risks of rebellion (not revolt). However, "revolt risk" is what EU2 calls it, so we'll just have to put up with some ambiguity and confusion. Effects of Revolt Risk The only effect of individual revolt risks is to add into the net revolt risk for a city. The net revolt risk in a city is simply the sum of all individual revolt risks; see below. The primary game function of net revolt risk is in causing rebellions. The net revolt risk for a city is shown on the province screen labelled "Revolt Risk". The figure shown is a sort-of yearly figure. As shown, it is 12x the actual value; the actual net RR is typically applied monthly. For example, a city showing "6%" for its net revolt risk means that it has a 0.5% chance each time it has a rebellion check. Nonzero net RR in a province also reduces the province tax multiplier, which in turn reduces census taxes and recruitment capacity. Specific Revolt Risks The causes of revolt risk can be broadly divided into two sets; some originate from the controlling country (not necessarily the owner). The others are features of the city itself. You can see all RR effects itemized for a province by hovering over the Revolt Risk line in the province display; a tooltip will pop up showing the breakdown. Per-Country Revolt Risks Here are the factors that come from the country which controls the city: * religious tolerance - an addition or subtraction usually ranging from +11 to -4. * stability - the controlling country's stability is subtracted from -2, and this sum is added as RR. Thus -3 stability gives +1 RR; +3 stability gives -5 RR. * per-country event-related RR - events can impose a revolt risk on an entire country, meaning, all provinces under that country's control. * culture - if the province's culture is not one of your state cultures, +1 RR, or +2 RR if you are at war . * war exhaustion - an RR malus based on the controlling country's WE level is added. * war taxes - +1 RR in all controlled provinces while war taxes are in effect (6 months). If the controlling country has gone bankrupt in the last 5 years, then either the malus for war exhaustion or war taxes is applied twice, thus being effectively doubled. Per-City Revolt Risks Here are the factors that are based on the city itself: * per-province event-related RR - events can impose a per-province addition to revolt risk. There are no random events that do this, however. Also note that per-province RR ends when provinces change owners. * occupation - +1 RR if the province is occupied, that is, the country controlling the province is not the owner. * bordering rebels - +2 RR if rebels control any bordering province. * capital province - a bonus -2 RR. * tax collector - adds +3 RR. * chief judge - a bonus -1 RR. * manufactory - a bonus -1 RR. * nationalism - starts at +3 RR when you start owning the province, then goes down by 1 per decade. Nationalism is special in that it is also the minimum for the province's net RR. category:Europa Universalis II economy category:Europa Universalis II events category:Europa Universalis II rules